A wireless communication system may include an access point (“AP”) and one or more access terminals (“AT”) that transmit data to and receive data from the AP. The AP may be coupled to a backbone network, which couples the AP to other networks (e.g., the Internet, PSTN, etc.). The ATs may include battery-powered wireless devices (e.g., phones, laptop computers, tablets, etc.). When the battery life of an AT is low, the transceiver of the AT may be in danger of going dead before the AT is able to receive or transmit data. However, currently, an AP does not consider the battery life of an AT when scheduling communication for the AT.